Why
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: Before her death, Minerva cast off her Golden Champion to help protect her brothers and sisters. Now he finds himself struggling to adapter to another world very similar, yet very different from his own.
1. World Crisis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Transformers.**

---

_There was chaos everywhere._

_Jet-black clouds whirled across the sky as lightning flashed, and thunder rumble loud enough to cover the sounds of guns and swords._

_Midgar, the crown jewel of ShinRa Electric Company, Incorporated, now nothing more than a rusting wasteland, was now the last defensive strong hold for anyone who managed to escape The Plague.  
_

_The scourge appeared out of nowhere and began spreading like oil on water. Innocents lost their minds and mutated into monsters whose very souls fed the disease. Blood turned into jet-black sludge. Flawless flesh began to rot and die off. Soon the body was nothing more than an empty puppet._

_Friends turned on one another. Families were slaughtered apart…_

_The World Regenesis Organization and what was left of ShinRa spared no expense to quarantine any outbreak areas. But it was of no use. People and animals seemed to catch it just by hearing about it. Not even the Holy Water could cure it. _

_Anyone deemed too weak to resist the disease was quarantined. Anyone who caught it was killed and torched to ashes. Any children found were given a gun and sent out to fight against the ever growing Reanimated._

_As a last line of defense, all survivors were transported to Midgar's top plate where no one could enter or leave without the proper clearance. All residence were put under martial law. _

_It didn't do any good. The pestilence slowly began to take people out from within._

_As a last stance against it, The Planet willed the Crimson Warrior to suppress her Golden Champion in a cocoon of what was left of her lifeblood before casting it into space to help another one of her brothers or sisters fight the impending darkness._

_---_

**A really shitty beginning, but it will get better. I want to wait for the third transformers movie, and I really need to continue Star Guardian because I know I have pissed off quite a few people with not updating recently. My mind just can't make itself up and I currently have writer's block on it. I just wanted to get this out before I forgot it.**


	2. A Quick Note

To my lovely readers and reveiwers,

First off, I want to apologize for the long waits on updates (and no this isn't an update.) To tell you the truth, I'm going through some very personal issues right now and am trying to deal with those as well as writing.

Next, all my stories, except for, "Shot in the Dark," (which will later be renamed to Icarus) are on hold and will be rewritten and reposted (but I'm not taking them down.) The thing is I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized that a lot of the stuff I write and post I really don't give a lot of time to expand and grow in my imagination (that isn't to say I don't have solid ideas for the stories, but looking back on what I had, versus what I have and know now, I can do much better.)

Shot in the Dark (Icarus) right now, is something I'm being urged to write. You may call it rabid plot bunnies, I call it something else.

Just to know in the future, I will be looking for a beta who can also act as a soundboard and muse for ideas. Right now, I'm trying to write out to chapter 14 for SitD/Icarus (I thank Vanya-Deyja for suggesting the idea to write ahead a few chapters before you post to allow the idea to grow.) Now, I know there is a provided list of people willing to beta stories, and that's fine, but I feel more comfortable asking people who have an interest in my stories and would like to see them grow (this is breaking a barrier for me, I don't usually like asking for help, but I know I won't get it if I don't ask.)

Finally, I have to thank Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for being one of many who is bringing awareness to this issue. I found it on chapter 3 of the story, "The Lost Prince and His Two Lovers."

Apparently, the Obama Administration is trying to revive key parts of SOPA, which was killed back in 2012. From the articles I read, the part the administration is trying to revive most deals with streaming music and videos. These are the following links provided in Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's chapter:

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We the people, can do a lot (more than we know and given credit for.) As much as it seems that this doesn't affect us, my bigger thought is, how long before it gets out of control?

Please, don't report me for this chapter (I'll take it down in a week or so,) I just want the message to be heard.

Thank you and Namaste,

~ESX

Writers who have been spreading the word:

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san


End file.
